baten_kaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
BatenKaitos:Manual of Style
As a project, the Baten Kaitos wiki has a set of goals to achieve and ways in which those goals may best be achieved. The objective of the Baten Kaitos wiki is thus: This article outlines the standards for clean, organized, consistently structured articles for the Baten Kaitos wiki. General Editing Concerns Spelling and Grammar Writing Tips Usage of Japanese names Article Layout The layout of an article is important to its readability, and ensuring consistency among articles of the same type makes for a better navigational experience overall. Naming Conventions Western name order blah blahhhh Infoboxes Every article type that has an infobox template should have the appropriate infobox, filled out to the best of canon knowledge, inserted into the article. Fields whose information is not applicable or unknown in canon should be marked as such. Table of Contents Articles with four or more headings will automatically have a left-aligned table of contents generated. If you wish to force a table of contents on a page with less than four headings, you may use the following markup: __TOC__. If for any reason you must forcibly remove the table of contents from a page that would normally have them, you may use , but this is heavily discouraged. Categories All articles should be tagged appropriately with all categories that apply to it. Don't worry about an article being in "too many" categories -- properly categorizing articles makes the wiki easier to navigate. Images In-game images should only be official art (screenshots are accepted where scans are not available). We'd like as many articles to have images as possible; however, for articles such as those on individual Magnus, or characters without in-game portraits or official art, it's not necessary. Navigation Boxes types of nav boxes: characters, locations, locations inside of an island/nation, quest magnus, battle magnus/battle magnus by type, camp magnus/by type Types of Articles Because this wiki strives to be as complete a collection of information possible, there are a wide variety of articles posted here. Characters There are two types of character articles: articles about playable characters, and articles about non-playable characters. The latter category includes all non-playable characters; minor, one-line NPCs as well as plot-important villains. Every character page should have its appropriate infobox inserted into the article. Playable characters have a specific infobox, while all NPCs use another. If a playable character from one game appears as an NPC in another, use the playable character infobox for them. Each character page should have the following information, to the best of canon knowledge, each under its own section heading, in the following order: * The lead section. The lead section of an article is the small blurb occurring before the first section header, and briefly summarizes and introduces the character without going into much detail. Lead sections should never contain important spoilers for the character. Unless the page is very short (not to be confused with a stub), such as information on Magnus or very minor NPCs, a lead section is always required. A good rule of thumb is if the article is long enough to have a table of contents, it needs a lead section. * A section on the personality of the character, under the heading character. Please include canon details only. * The character's background, as established by canon. Any important events that occur during the time of the games should be included as well, preferably separated by smaller headers indicating which game. Even if the character only appears in one game, events from that game should be placed in its own subheader. * An in-depth explanation of the character's battle style, where applicable. This can include the type of weapon they use, preferred magnus elements, finishing moves, etc. If the character also functions as an enemy at any point in the game, a separate subheader may be used for that as well. Collapsible tables should be used for information such as HP, attacks, etc. (template pending). * A section on Magnus specific to this character (such as class up and equippable items, or quest Magnus that affect this character) should go here. * An optional trivia section may also be included for various bits of information that don't fit well elsewhere, such as namesakes, etc. * An optional see also section may be added at the end of the article (but before any navigational templates) for links to relevant articles, such as relatives of the character, notable plot events, or locations. Locations Each location in the game -- island, city, dungeon, etc. -- should have its own article. There will be infoboxes for islands, cities, and other areas. Islands Islands include not only the nations of the Sky, but also islands such as the Celestial Alps and free-floating locations such as the Endmost Bethel. For all intents and purposes, locations such as Duhr and the land visited in the Age of the Gods also count as islands. Each island page should have the island infobox and the following information, to the best of canon knowledge, each under its own section heading, in the following order: * The lead section. As with character pages, the lead section introduces the island with a brief overview. * Culture (this section can also include information about the government and economy of the island) * History * Notable locations * Notable people from this island * Trivia * See also Cities Cities include all locations visitable inside an island or other such location where monsters are not typically found and which are usually populated by humans. Each city page should have the city infobox and the following information, to the best of canon knowledge, each under its own section heading, in the following order: * The lead section. As with island pages, the lead section introduces the city with a brief overview. * * Notable features of the city * NPCs/characters who may be found in this city * Trivia Dungeons Dungeons cover all areas that are not cities or towns; typically, they are areas that are inhabited by monsters. Though this term includes to such areas as forests and paths that connect towns and may not necessarily contain boss fights, we use the umbrella term "dungeon". timeline Items valuable items, magnus (quest, battle, camp, class, equip), infoboxes Enemies monsters, human enemies, bosses, recurring villains Gameplay/Mechanics Meta VAs, game staff, theories, infoboxes Other All other types of articles that don't fall into the above categories. Many of these will not require infoboxes, but we still strive to expand these articles to the best of our ability.